Duel for Kaoru
by Tsunamichirag
Summary: A handsome young man attracts Kaoru. Whos he? Whats Kenshin gonna do?


**DUEL FOR KAORU**

It was a normal evening at the Kamiya dojo. Everyone shouting at the top of their voices with Kenshin as their spectator. Their voices were hushed with the opening of the dojo gate. A tall man with samurai clothes and a sword entered. 

"Hey there, what do you want?" Sano asked 

"I was just passing by and I am very thirsty. Can I get some water?" the stranger asked. 

"Please come in. Can we know your name?" Kenshin asked 

"I am Hosuke Kechiro. I am a wanderer samurai." 

Everyone stared at Kenshin. Kenshin smiled to himself and welcomed Kechiro. Kaoru was standing still and not moving. Kenshin saw her face going all red. She was staring at Kechiro. It hurt him but put on a smile and took Kechiro in and offered him tea. Kechiro saw Kaoru staring at him and went to her. She panicked and without knowing what she was saying she said, "I am the owner of this dojo, Kamiya Kaoru" still red in face. 

Kenshin" smile faded away. 

Kechiro took Kaoru" hand and said "you are gorgeous Miss Kamiya. Would you honor me by being my guide in this city. I am new here and i want to see nice places." 

Kaoru immediately agreed, "I would be glad to and please call me Kaoru." 

Sano and Yahiko looked at each other and at Kenshin who was starting to show emotions on his face and it was not good. 

After tea, Kaoru called Kenshin to kitchen for a moment. 

"Kenshin" she said, "I will be back before dinner" 

"Yes Miss Kaoru. I will get the dinner ready as usual." Kenshin said 

"No Kenshin. Not as usual. I want it to be special. This would be a wonderful night for me. Please prepare dinner for Kechiro too." 

Kenshin bent his head and shook without looking at her. 

"Good bye Kenshin. I will start now. He is waiting for me." Kaoru left kitchen. 

She heard a bang when she was at the dojo gates with Kechiro. 

Sano and Yahiko went to kitchen and saw Kenshin turning to Battousai. 

Sano grabed his sword and said, "Wait Kenshin, dont take drastic step. Let me and Yahiko follow them and report to you what they are upto. Wait here till I come. Believe me, I will not allow anything go wrong." 

"I will wait for an hour before you come. If you didnot arrive here within an hour I will kill Kechiro." Kenshin said. 

Kaoru and Kechiro went directly to Megumi"s clinic. As soon as they entered the gates, Kaoru started to laugh uncontrollably. 

"Now, now, stop that tanuki." Megumi said in Kechiro" clothes. 

I still dont understand why didnt Kenshin see you through your disguise." Kaoru asked. 

"You idiot. Isnt that obvious? His jealousy blurred his mind. I guess I lost my chance to you. But dont think I will quit." 

Kaoru was annoyed. 

But said, "Thank you Megumi for acting with me. This is the only chance to make him confess his love for me or to know if he ever loves me" and in a grave voice said, "I will not give you any chance either." 

"So this was all a drama. I see." Yahiko said. Sano nudged him. "Stop that you fool. you will give us away." 

But their voices could not be kept down even by themselves. The girls heard them and pulled them out of their hiding place. 

Megumi told Sano, "This is all for a good cause. So keep your mouth shut and Kaoru would pay your Akabeko" bill for a week." 

"Why should I pay for him?" 

"Because he is doing this for you" 

"Then I guess I should bear it." 

"Hey what about me. What am i going to get for keeping my mouth shut?" Yahiko asked 

"You will get a big whack if you opened your mouth." 

"I am going to tell Kenshin about you three." He started running. 

"Oh no. you dont." Megumi stopped him, "because if you tell Tsubame will not talk to you for ever. She knows our plan and if it fails because of you, then you can imagine the consequences. so do you want to tell Kenshin about this?" 

"No. I will let Kenshin write his own death sentence. I really dont understand why would he be jealous for this ugly. Anyway if Kenshin is happy everything is alright." 

Sano and Yahiko came to the dojo just before the completion of their time. Kenshin was waiting for them at the gates. "What happened Sano? Where are they?" Kenshin asked 

"Lets go inside Kenshin. Nothing wrong is going on between them. They are just roaming here and there." Sano replied and went inside. 

After a brief silence, Yahiko said, "even if something is going on why do you bother Kenshin. You are not in love with her, are you? 

Sano said, "Dont be a fool, Yahiko. If he is, then he would have told her long ago. They are just good friends, isnt that right, Kenshin?" 

Kenshin sat on the dojo steps and remained silent. 

Just before dinner, Kaoru and Kechiro entered holding hands. "Kaoru seems to be happy" Kenshin thought. 

"Kenshin, is the dinner ready?" She asked. 

Kenshin stepped in front of them glared her and pointing his sword at Kechiro he said, "I want a duel with you." 

Everyone was alarmed seeing his eyes. Kechiro trying to be calm asked, "and why would you want a duel?" 

"Kaoru is my woman and I would not allow anyone near her" Kenshin said. 

"Are you sure about what you said Kenshin". Kechiro asked in Megumi" voice."If so, then my part is over in this drama." 

Kenshin could not understand anything for a moment. Then turning to Kaoru he asked, "are you behind this?" 

"Yes Kenshin" 

"You could have asked me" 

"In how many methods had I expressed myself and what was your expression? I waited for a long time Kenshin. Though we both know we love eachother, somethings had to be told explicitly Kenshin. I wanted to hear what you told now and I am so happy at this moment." 

"Everything ended well then. What's for dinner, Kenshin" Sano asked. 

"I didnt make dinner. I couldn't make it for my rival" 

"you could have prepared for us you fool" sano punched him, "what a waste of my acting" 

"Who said you acted, you rooster head. come on now, lets go to Tae"." Megumi grabed Sano and Yahiko and went on her way to Tae"s. "See you guys tomorrow." They all left. 

After they went Kenshin and Kaoru drowned themselves in eachother" eyes for aong time and had their first kiss. It was broken by a growl from Koaru" stomach. Kenshin smiled and started to go to kitchen. She stopped him and said, "Its okay Kenshin. I can bear it tonight. I really dont feel like eating. As I told earlier its a wonderful night." 

"I wont be hungry tonight. I have my dinner." Kenshin said 

"Where" 

"You are" Kenshin came towards her with a romantic smile. 

"Oh no Mister. Now its your turn to wait. I told you somethings are to be said explictly. I fogot a word. "to everyone". Arrange for our engagement rings and for our marriage. Then you will get what you wanted. Till then "Sweet Dreams Kenshin"." 

Kaoru ran to her room gigling. In her room, "Kami sama, thank you for making me meet Kenshin", she said and fell to her futon with lots of dreams about Kenshin. 

Kenshin went to his room sighing, "Women..." 

**THE END**


End file.
